Resident Evil:European Invasion
by Evil-Resident
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S. are on an adventure at Umbrella H.Q. in Austria. Since this is my first attempt at any fanfiction of any kind, reviews are appreciated. Rated R for a little language and oncoming violence.
1. Chapter one

Resident Evil: European Invasion  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The loud honk of the truck outside told Jill it was time to leave. Once her clean clothes were packed she crept down the hallway out the door and into Barry's truck then they were gone without a trace. Jill went over the plan in her head a thousand times catch the next plane to Europe and sneak into Umbrella H.Q., sounded easy, but then so did the Spencer Estate... she quickly erased the thought from her mind. Everything seemed in order they had their guns with more than enough ammo and the had plenty of First Aid materials, but even though she was an old pro she still felt nervous. No one knows what to expect from Umbrella, but no time to think about it now. "well we're here" she jumped at the sudden sound of Barry's voice breaking the silence from the trip. When they parked she gathered her things and headed for the large square building. "Hey!" Jill made a sharp turn at the unfamiliar voice "Do you work for the S.T.A.R.S." the stranger asked "Who are you and why do you want to know" even Jill was surprised by her harsh tone. "I'm sorry my name is Jason, Jason Schneider, I saw the logo on the back of your shirt, I'm on the S.T.A.R.S. Alphe team in Denver." "I'm Jill Valentine, this is Chris Redfield and this is Barry Burton. Barry grunted out "Yeah hi,we really don't have time for chit- chat we've got a plane to catch." Where are you going" he asked "We're going to Europe." said Chris "Europe, are you going to Umbrella H.Q.?" the three exchanged a quick glance "Yes why?"  
  
"Those assholes wiped out my whole team", he said "and  
  
I was looking for a team to help return the favor but I've had no luck up until now." Jill suddenly perked up "Hey, why don't you come with us we can use all the help we can get." "Great, I'm ready" they made their way inside and luck was on their side "yes, the next flight is in thirty-minutes, lets go."  
  
  
  
Chris got his bags and walked onto the plane 'Its a good thing they didn't check our bags' he thought lifting the heavy artillery into the overhead compartment. They even had the plane all to themselves. "So, how you feelin' Jill" She looked at him as white as a ghost "The feeling mutual." The flight was pretty well silent except for slight snoring. Jason stood up quickly and said "I'll be back I have to use the restroom" "ok" Chris said. When suddenly the cockpit door opened. Every one looked up to see a tall man in a black suit and tie with a slight smirk. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Barry jumped at the sound of the cockpit door and was the first one to see the well-dressed stranger standing before them. This man didn't even seem slightly shaken at the sight of Barry's Colt pointed right at him, "Who are you" he  
  
said "Calm yourself Barry, I am on your side" "How'd you know my name" "Trust me, I know a lot more about you then you know yourself. I am Trent, you can ask your friend Ms. Valentine we've already met." Barry shot Jill a sharp look and all she did was nod. "I hear you're on your way to Austria to stop Umbrella, am I right?" "Yes" Barry said in a gruff voice "What do you want?" "I am here to help. I know you will not survive without appropriate information." Barry frowned "We don't need your information we got through Spencer didn't we," "That my friend, is a walk in the park compared to what is yet to come." Barry sat with a slight sigh. "Now as I was saying you'll need some information and it is all right here." Trent held up a folded piece of paper and threw it to them "I am afraid I have to leave" Barry grabbed the paper. "These are only names and  
  
riddles!?" "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure them out After all, you did survive Spencer didn't you." He said with a slight tone of humor and then he was gone.  
  
Jason was looking at the mirror. "I don't know how long I can stand this." He had already vomited several times  
  
"I hate planes." suddenly he heard the beep of his radio "Hello" ...crackle...crackle... "Do you have them?" "Yes sir, we are already on our way." "Good" "Sir? About my pay?" click "That Cheapass" "I do his biddings then when I ask about money he's gone." ...Knock.Knock.Knock... "I'M IN HERE!" he heard Jill say "Whoa, okay sorry" "This will all be over soon " he thought "I will make sure I complete my mission, They won't even know what hit them." He then opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Let's see what are the names, J. Norman T. Chin  
  
J. Toleman hmmm... What the A. WESKER!!!" Jill said "What? Wesker, are you sure?" Chris asked "Look for yourself" "but...but...HOW!" " I don't know, maybe it's someone with the same last name" "Fat Chance" Barry puffed "Well, we don't know for sure but we'll find out soon enough, let's see the riddles 'food chain, a small thief, and the hidden fire.'" "Well I'm stumped." Just then Jason came in and the intercom buzzed on "Attention passengers, we will be touching down in Austria shortly please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts."  
  
  
  
When the plane touched down Chris got his guns and headed for the hotel tomorrow they were going to H.Q. But first they need rest.... 


End file.
